fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ach'taskri the Millennium
"Nothing could stop the insane dancing that seemed to possess the planet. The seas boiled and frothed such as had never been seen before. The sky became a broiling, stormy mass of white scars of lightning and pitch-black clouds and smoke. The deepest crevices opened and released their destructive concoctions of magma and flame, and then the sky cleared suddenly and we could see the creature itself, a mass of primeval terror, that clung to the hearts of everyone that saw it. And it's voice cut across the sky, shaking the skeletal frames of all who heard it. With his words, he called all the known terrors to his left side, and all the mysterious depths of unknown evil to his right, and his voice was the epicentre of the quakes that shook creation. "The sensual violence of terror," he spoke "Is all the assurance you need that you are truly alive." And with those words, all the planet dropped dead." —Description of the last moments of Seir Summary Ach'taskri 'is an abominable curse of irredeemable proportions. He is the 68th child of Ecq, the Prime Horror, named "The Millennium" because he took 1000 years for the latter to fully form. As a Child of Horror, he meanders around the universe, murdering all races, no matter how big or small. He does this in honour of his revered mother, instilling unimaginable dread in all things in tribute to her. His name carries with it a cursed taboo among all advanced civilisations, ensuring that fear of Ecq will live eternal. '''Theme: 'The Devil's Playground Powers and Stats '''Tier: '''At least '''4-A Name: '''Ach'taskri the Millenium, The Tumour, The 68th Child of Horror '''Origin: Of Gods and Men Gender: Inapplicable Age: Several Million years Classification: Intergalactic monstrosity Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 5. As a child of Ecq, he is nothing more than her thoughts, lacking ), Regeneration (At least Low-Mid), Biological Manipulation (When his body parts are cut off, they exert various anomalous properties such as transmutating his tentacles into metal), Magnetism Manipulation (The metal limbs exert a magnetic field that is near to that of Earth's), Black Hole (Limbs can also collapse into small but powerful black holes that cannot be destroyed, due to being bottomless, with apparently no singularity), True Flight, Empathic Manipulation (It's speech causes anxiety, madness, hopelessness, and nihilism), Aura (Fear inducing and Catastrophe-Inducing. This aura can also be strengthened via absorption), Petrification (His aura decays objects and beings, even planet-sized ones, turning them to dust), Life Absorption (Mentally reached out and absorbed all the life from Seir, a planet with a population of 2.8 billion, in a moment), Pain Manipulation (It's howling and screaming causes the feeling of heart attacks, excruciating headaches and tremendous strain on all working parts of the body), Absolute Zero (One of it's detached limbs froze Neptune's surface on the atomic level), Power Nullification (Particles of it's flesh that reached Earth destabilised Horus' powers, causing him to struggle to control most of his abilities), Poison Manipulation (It's blood is a deep purplish-black liquid that normally dissolves the soul itself), Energy and Matter Manipulation (Energy-based attacks used by the denizens of Seir were reduced to elementary particles as they passed through him), Large Size (Type 3), Vastly Augmented Senses (Could hear humans talking on Earth from Neptune through the vacuum of space), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (As a child of Ecq, he is likely also a Distortion entity. Was able to harm The Patriarch), Intangibility (Was described as being made of a "tenebrous" and "gelatinous" substance that cannot be moulded or torn normally), Extreme Resistance to Conceptual, Telepathic, Telekinetic, Spatial, and Temporal (Should be similar to the Hadou, and took hundreds of attacks from The Patriarch) Attacks, Immunity to Matter, Soul, Mind (Does not exist in any state of traditional matter, and does not possess a mind or a soul due to being nothing but a thought-form), and Void (Due to literally not "existing" traditionally) Attacks, Non-Corporeal (Is nothing more than a "dream", and as such cannot be destroyed in the way things are traditionally destroyed) Attack Potency: 'At least '''Multi-Solar System Level '(Fought evenly against The Patriarch. Is stated to be the most powerful child of Ecq, and was later said to be comparable to the Atziluth themselves. Widely considered to be the most powerful amidst the Imperial Database on cosmic horrors, which would make it superior to the likes of Muirdirn. Muirdirn is definitely a high-end Heveba, and even the low-end ones were able to effortlessly devour large stars for energy in a few days. Mere particles of it's flesh are responsible for Numr's powers.) '''Speed: Massively FTL+ (Immensely superior to the low-end Draconis, who are able to casually drift between star systems in just a week or so. Kept up with The Patriarch) Lifting Strength: Unkown '(Does not possess lifting mechanisms, and has never lifted anything) 'Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Level '(Traded blows with The Patriarch) 'Durability: At least Multi-Solar System Level '(Traded hundreds of blows with The Patriarch, and was so tough that the latter realised he couldn't simply kill him). The nature of his existence makes him very difficult to kill. 'Stamina: likely Limitless Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Unknown. It mostly acts bloodthirsty and mad, though is capable of making tangible conversation and apparently has knowledge of what lies beyond the galaxy. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Phantasmal Existence: Ach'taskri is a Child of Ecq, a being formed from her endless diffusing thoughts, and as such does not exist traditionally. He does not exist in any of the four states of matter, and does not possess a mind or soul, requiring other methods to defeat him. Due to the fact that he is Ecq's thoughts, he also possesses a quality similar to the Hadou, being able to harm them, and take attacks from them with ease. But beyond that is the fact that Ach'taskri cannot simply be "destroyed" or vanquished traditionally. He is not a being. He is not an object like a rock either. He is nothing more than the dream of the Mother of Horrors, and cannot be put down like an existing entity, requiring other methods. Category:Tier 4 Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Monsters Category:Antagonists Category:Of Gods and Men Category:Life Users Category:Immortals Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Aura Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Biology Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Pain Users Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Absorption Users Category:T H O T S L A Y E R's Pages